


Coqueteo

by Alice_B_Redfox



Category: Karmaland, Karmaland4
Genre: Karmaland - Freeform, Karmaland4 - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Rubegetta - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_B_Redfox/pseuds/Alice_B_Redfox
Summary: Vegetta no sabe cómo reaccionar ante el cambio de actitud de Rubius.
Relationships: Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque, Vegetta777/RubiusOMG
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: LibritOS de Alice, Rubegetta Month Mayo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot publicado previamente en mi cuenta de twitter, perteneciente al Rubegetta Month de mayo del año pasado.

─¡Fiesta en casa de Vegetta!─ gritó, un muy eufórico, Fargan. 

─¡Fiesta en casa de Vegetta!─ repitieron los demás, a coro. 

─¿Qué? ¡No!─ por más que reclamó sus compañeros hicieron caso omiso a sus palabras. 

Siempre que terminaban alguna misión especial pasaba lo mismo. Ya estaba harto. Si, al menos, fueran considerados y lo ayudaran a limpiar el desastre que dejaban, pero, no, no lo hacían y eso ya lo tenía cansado. 

Quiso volver a reclamar, pero ya todos iban en su chocobos, volando por encima de la muralla que rodeaba su mansión y colándose así en sus dominios. Tenía que mejorar, con urgencia, la seguridad de su casa. Este tipo de cosas no podían seguir repitiéndose. 

Con parsimonia, resignándose al hecho de, en unas horas, tener que reparar todos los hoyos que las posibles explosiones provocadas por sus amigos dejaran en su terreno, caminó hasta donde su querido Nube le esperaba. Justo iba a montarse en él cuando una silueta a su lado captó su atención. 

─¿Y eso que no estás en mi casa con los otros?─ interrogó, un poco ácido. 

─No me apetece ver como se vuelven locos por estar en tu mansión─ respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. 

─¿Rubén Doblas está dejando pasar la oportunidad de armar jaleo en mi casa? ¿En serio?─ no podía creerlo. 

Volvió a encogerse de hombros, dedicándole, luego, una sonrisa de medio lado y mirándole a los ojos directamente. 

Vegetta sintió el calor subir a su rostro, ¿qué estaba pasando? 

Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de recuperar la compostura 

─Entonces─ comenzó a decir, con la voz un poco más grave de lo que quería─ ¿No vendrás? 

─¡Oh, no! Claro que voy─ se apresuró a decir─. Es sólo que no quería ir con ellos, que explotaran algo y tú terminaras cabreado conmigo─ confesó, mientras subía a su chocobo─. ¿Vamos?─ le preguntó, avanzando un poco y deteniéndose para mirarlo. 

Como respuesta, agitó las riendas de su chocobo y emprendió el vuelo. Nunca lo admitiría, pero cuando Rubius se comportaba así de natural con él no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Manejaba muy bien la situación cuando él andaba en modo coqueteo, pero se le dificultaba un montón cuando las cosas iban de esa manera. Ver al rubio ser tan directo con las sonrisas o las miradas lo dejaban sin palabras. 

Al entrar a la casa encontró justo lo que esperaba ver. Su jardín tenía cuatro hoyos en diferentes ubicaciones, sus caballos estaban sueltos y sus aldeanos desaparecidos. Ya empezaba a atacarle el dolor de cabeza. 

De repente, sintió como unas manos se posaban en sus hombros. 

─Tranquilo, Vegetitta. Deja me encargo yo─ le susurró y, podía jurar, que su corazón había dado un brinco al tenerle tan cerca. 

Rubius colocó sus manos entorno a su boca, formando un altavoz improvisado. 

─¡Sigamos la fiesta en mi casa!─ gritó. 

Los gritos y las explosiones cesaron al instante. Los demás chicos se aproximaron hasta donde el híbrido se encontraba. 

─¡Hombre, esto es algo que no pasa todos los días!─ celebró, Willy. 

─¡Joder, tío! ¿Te vas a morir o algo?─ le cuestionó, Alexby. 

─No, hombre, es sólo que a veces es bueno variar. ¿No están ya cansado de siempre venir a que Vegetta cuando terminamos misiones? 

Todos asintieron a sus palabras, añadiendo comentarios a favor de lo dicho por el rubio, mientras se encaminaban a su casa. 

─¡Eh! Pero vamos es a la vieja, ¿ok?─ aclaró, en grito. 

─¿Por qué no podemos ir a tu nueva isla flotante, puerco?─ preguntó, Auron. 

─Pues porque no la he terminado, macho─ contestó, con simpleza─. En cuanto termine de construirla los invito, ¿vale? 

Quedaron conformes con la respuesta, volviendo a subir a sus chocobos y dirigiéndose al lugar acordado. El enorme terreno en el aire quedó en silencio a los pocos segundos. La paz se volvía a sentir en el lugar y su dueño se sentía aliviado por ello. 

Recorrió toda la zona, evaluando los daños y haciendo un cálculo de todo lo que se llevaría reparar aquello. Sí, tenía que elevar la seguridad, de eso no tenía duda. 

─¿Te ayudo?─ se sobresaltó al escucharlo, había jurado que lo vio irse junto a los demás, ¿no se suponía que ahora la fiesta era en su casa?─ Sé lo que piensas─ dijo, al ver la confusión en su rostro─. Les dije que fueran a esa casa porque no tengo nada que perder ahí─ confesó, relajado─. Todas las cosas importantes están en los baúles de debajo de tu casa y Nieves y Lely, junto con mis mascotas, están en nuestro bunker. 

─¡Vaya! Ya veo─ comentó─ Pero, ¿no quieres seguir de fiesta con ellos? Ya no tienes que preocuparte de que me exploten algo y me moleste contigo─ agregó, con una pequeña risa. 

Rubius se sentó en uno de los paneles de cristal que hacían las veces de cerca para tener a los aldeanos dentro de sus casillas, viendo directamente a la cara a Vegetta. El pelinegro, en cambio, se encontraba de pie frente a él, jugando con un bloque de tierra que había sacado de su inventario. 

─Realmente no, De Luque─ su voz sonaba muy dulce. Vegetta cerró los ojos con suavidad para perderse en ella─. Vine porque se trataba de tu casa y quería ayudarte en cualquier cosa que necesitaras. Sé del desastre que dejan los demás y sé lo mucho que te cuesta arreglar todo. 

─¡Jo, macho!─ susurró─. Muchas gracias. 

Se sentía tonto y no en el mal sentido. A él siempre le había gustado ser quien llevara el control, le gustaba coquetear y dejar a la otra persona ruborizada y sin palabras. Saber que lo que decía o hacía ponía al contrario todo embobado le gustaba. Sin embargo, no contaba con que se sentiría así al ser él el sonrojado, al ser él quien tuviera el corazón latiendo a mil por segundo y con la voz temblando cuando decía algo. 

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero por esta vez las dejó de lado para seguir disfrutando de la sensación que le provocaba el menor en ese momento. Se sentó a su lado, jugando todavía con la tierra en sus manos. 

─¿No vamos a arreglar tu casa?─ preguntó, sorprendido, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y con sus orejas alzadas. 

─Nah─ le restó importancia con un gesto─, podemos arreglarlo después─ dijo en un susurro, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del medio oso, tomándolo por sorpresa─. Están muy bonitas las estrellas hoy, ¿no, Doblas?─ comentó, cambiando de tema. 

─S-sí, lo están─ su voz delataba que se había puesto algo nervioso. 

En otro momento, Vegetta hubiese aprovechado para retomar el control de la situación, pero no quería arruinarlo. Por esta vez, sólo quería quedarse así. Si hacía algún intento de coqueteo lo único que lograría sería ponerlo más nervioso y provocar que terminara gritando para ocultar su sonrojo. 

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, observando el firmamento y disfrutando de la compañía. 

─¿Sabes?─ murmuró, Rubius, luego de unos minutos, volteando su rostro para encontrarse con el del mayor─. Se verían muchísimo mejor desde el mirador de la casa del árbol. 

─Lo sé, Chiqui─ él también hablaba en voz baja, fijando, sin querer, la mirada en los labios del híbrido─, pero no quiero moverme de aquí. 

¿Por qué se sentía así? No dejaba de ver los labios de Rubius sin pensar en lo dulce que debían saber, deseando probarlos en ese mismo instante. 

─Vege...─ la voz de Rubius lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, concentrando su mirada en algo más que la boca del medio osos y encontrando sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas─ ¿Q-qué esperas? 

─Esperar...─ repitió, embobado─ ¿Qué espero de qué? 

Sus pensamientos seguían perdidos en ese bonito tono rosado que cubría el rostro del chico frente a él. 

─Sabes a lo que me refiero... 

Tardó un poco en captar la idea y, cuando lo hizo, una inmensa alegría invadió su pecho, causando, también, un revuelo en su estómago. 

En ese momento, varias piezas calzaron en su mente, dejándole ver el panorama completo de la situación. Rubius le había estado mandando señales todo el día, pero él era demasiado cabezota como para darse cuenta. 

«Es que eres tonto, Samuel. Si no eres tú el que muestra interés ni cuenta te das de lo que la persona frente a ti te está transmitiendo» ─ se reprendió, en su mente. 

Tragó saliva, intentando controlar la marea de emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese instante. 

Con lentitud, acercó una mano al cuello del medio oso, posándola con gentileza y atrayéndole suavemente hacia él para fusionar sus labios en un cálido beso. Rubius ladeó un poco más la cabeza, dándole acceso al de ojos violetas para aumentar un poco el ritmo. 

Vegetta se sentía en el paraíso, besando al chico del que se encontraba enamorado desde hacía bastante tiempo y por el que había sufrido en silencio al creer que no le correspondería. Si moría en ese instante, lo haría como el hombre más feliz de la tierra.


	2. Confesión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ese beso luego de quedarse a solas sólo fue el inicio de algo más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-shot publicado previamente en mi cuenta de twitter, perteneciente al Rubegetta Month de mayo del año pasado. Continuación de "Coqueteo".

Se separaron al poco rato. Ambos deseaban continuar un poco más allá, pero el temor de presionar más de la cuenta los llevó a reprimirse. 

Vegetta apoyó su frente en la de Rubius, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar el momento, su mano aún en el cuello del híbrido y la otra trazando delicadas líneas en la pierna del menor. 

Por su parte, Rubius veía con ternura al pelinegro, deseando permanecer así el resto de su vida. 

El ruido de la explosión de una mina, al otro lado del pueblo, los sacó de su trance. 

─¡Mierda!─ vociferó, el medio oso, volteando su rostro en dirección al sonido─. Mi casa... 

─¡Esa boca!─ exclamó, automáticamente. 

─Si quieres que deje decir palabrotas, has algo para impedirlo─ volvió a verlo, obsequiándole una sonrisa pícara. 

Vegetta tragó seco, ¿qué le pasaba a ese oso tonto y por qué se empeñaba en tentarlo así? Si fuera por él, lo tendría en su habitación, comiéndole la boca mientras lo hacía suplicar por más. 

─Doblas, no me tientes...─ su voz baja y amenazante. 

El híbrido se encogió de hombros. 

─Quizás eso es lo que quiero, De Luque. 

No aguantó más y se abalanzó sobre él, sin importar que, por el movimiento, perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo. Su boca ansiaba la del híbrido y no se permitiría reprimirse más. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo había estado deseando vivir ese momento? 

El rubio rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, atrayéndolo aún más hacia él y profundizando mucho más el beso. También moría de ganas desde hacía muchísimo tiempo de estar así con su lobo. Durante muchas noches había visto hacia el cielo estrellado, soñando despierto con lo que se sentiría estar así con el chico que lo volvía loco. Ahora lo estaba convirtiendo en realidad. 

Otra explosión a lo lejos los sacó de su burbuja. Rubius quería ignorar el ruido, pero Vegetta sabía lo mucho que se había esforzado el rubio por mantener a salvo esa casa. 

─Osito─ le llamó, viéndolo directo a los ojos y tratando de controlar su acelerada respiración─, vamos a ver qué es lo que están haciendo. 

─Pero, Vege...─ comenzó a reclamar, con un pequeño puchero. 

─Nada, Doblis─ le detuvo, acariciando lentamente sus orejas y arrancándole un ligero gemido─. Levántate y vamos, no me sentiré bien si destruyen tu casa por salvar la mía. 

Se incorporó y le ofreció su mano, siendo tomada por el menor sin dudarlo un segundo. Sin proponerselo, entrelazaron sus dedos, sintiendo una cálida conexión. 

Decidieron caminar hasta el lugar, evitando a los posibles MOBs que pudieran aparecer. De vez en cuando se detenían a darse alguno que otro beso fugaz, juntando sus narices con suavidad al terminar. Ambos sentían chispas en sus estómagos con cada contacto. 

El sonido del alboroto dentro de la casa llegó hasta ellos incluso antes de poner un pie cerca de la misma. Explosiones, gritos y quejas se escuchaban a lo lejos. Se notaba que Vegetta no estaba ahí para controlarlos. 

─¡Madre mía, chaval!─ exclamó, en cuanto vio el desastre que se encontraba frente a ellos. 

Parte del techo había volado por los aires, más de la mitad del puente había desaparecido y del área de los cultivos salía una luz anaranjada que sólo podía significar fuego o lava. 

─Mi casita...─ se quejó el más alto. 

─Prometo que te ayudaré a arreglarla, Osito─ le aseguró, apretando con suavidad su agarre y colocando su mano libre en su mejilla, mientras depositaba un dulce beso en su frente─. Ahora voy a correr a estos desadaptados de acá─ agregó, separándose del rubio, subiendo luego las escaleras y arremangándose la chaqueta. 

Rubius quedó hipnotizado, viendo la espalda del mayor alejarse. 

Todo quedó en silencio en cuanto Vegetta entró, con muy mala cara, a la casa. Fargan, Willy y Auron estaban peleando, dejando minas a su alrededor; Lolito y Mangel estaban metidos en su mundo, pensando Los Dioses sabrían qué clase de cosas turbias; Alexby y Luzu intentaban, inútilmente, controlar a todos. Sin embargo, todos se quedaron tranquilos apenas vieron al pelinegro llegar. 

─¡Oh, Vegetitta! ¿Ya te soltó tu oso?─ dijo Fargan, sugerente. 

Bastó un alzamiento de su ceja para que el mitad búho cerrara la boca. Podían ser sus amigos, pero no permitiría que hablaran así de su relación... 

Espera... ¿Relación? Bien, no era tiempo para pensar en eso. 

Sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a gritar órdenes para que todos salieran de ahí. 

─Vegetitta, ¿quieres que te ayude en algo?─ Luzu siempre tan amable. Era al único al que podría salvar de esa banda de salvajes. 

─Tranquilo, Luzu─ le regaló una sonrisa amable─. Sólo quiero mandar a todos estos a su casa para ayudar a Rubén a acomodar todo. 

─¿Quieres que los meta a la cárcel?─ sugirió, Alexby. Tenía la máscara alzada, así que podía apreciar su expresión traviesa. 

Rio ante eso. 

─No, no, calma. Sólo ayúdenme a correrlos, ¿vale? 

Willy se quejó, se suponía que Rubius había dado su permiso para que la fiesta siguiera ahí, después de todo. Vegetta no quiso aclarar que el rubio lo había hecho sólo para poder salvar su mansión. 

─Ajá, pero ya es muy tarde para que sigan con el desastre y mañana tenemos reunión con Merlon, así que, por favor, vayan a casa. 

─Eres un aburrido─ se quejó el albino. 

Después de mucho pelear, logró que todos los desastrosos se fueran y, a pesar de su negativa, Luzu y Alexby se quedaron un poco más para ayudarle a recoger parte del caos que habían dejado los demás chicos. 

─¿Ya piensas contarme o te seguirás haciendo el tonto para evitar que me dé cuenta de que algo pasó?─ le preguntó, de repente, Alexby. 

─¡Ostia, tío, qué susto!─ exclamó Rubius, quien en ese momento se encontraba reparando una de las paredes afectadas por una mina y no había sentido al otro chico acercarse. 

El más pequeño ignoró el comentario y alzó una ceja, instándole a responder su pregunta. 

─¿Qué quieres que te cuente?─ preguntó, fingiendo estar concentrado en la reparación de la pared. 

─¿Qué quiero que me cuentes? Pues eso...─ señaló a Vegetta y luego lo señaló a él─. Hasta hace unos días estabas convertido en un caos, apenas reconociendo que te habías enamorado de él y ahora aparecen muy juntos, luego de haberse perdido por horas. 

─¿Horas?─ cuestionó, sorprendido. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado junto a su lobo. 

─Pero es que eres tonto, tío─ pellizcó el puente de su nariz─. Vete tú a saber qué andaban haciendo que ni cuenta te diste. 

Se sonrojó súbitamente. 

─¿Pero qué dices?─ gritó, llamando la atención de los dos mayores, quienes se encontraban hablando aparte. Aclaró su garganta y mostró una sonrisa apenada. Lo menos que quería era la atención de Vegetta en ese momento─. Nos besamos, ¿ok? Luego de que los mandé a todos a mi casa me quedé para ayudarlo. Estuve todo raro con él, no sé, le hablé con naturalidad y él se ponía todo nervioso. Al final no resistí más y le insinué que quería que me... Que me... Ay, que me besara─ un tomate se quedaría pálido en comparación al fuerte rubor que invadía el rostro del híbrido. 

Alexby sólo pudo suspirar y pensar que su amigo era, de verdad, alguien muy tonto. 

En el otro lado de la habitación, Vegetta le contaba todo a Luzu, desde cómo se había sentido semanas antes, cuando casi se derrumbó en la playa frente a Rubén, hasta lo ocurrido minutos atrás. Siempre era muy cerrado con sus cosas, pero la situación era tan irreal que sentía que, si no le contaba esto a alguien, no sería más que un sueño todo. 

─¡Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba!─ dijo Luzu, al terminar de escucharle hablar. 

─Jo, macho, ni yo─ concordó. 

─O sea, no me mal entiendas, siempre supe que sentían algo el uno por el otro, pero jamás pensé que llegarían a algo. 

─¿Cómo así? 

─Vegettoide, tú y Rabis son dos ciegos. Sí, podrán darse cuenta de lo que siente, pero de seguro pensaban que no eran correspondidos─ explicó, simple─. Es más, hasta soy capaz de apostar a que no ha habido una confesión ni nada parecido. 

El pelinegro parpadeó varias veces. Luzu tenía razón. Ellos solamente se habían besado, nada más. ¿Acaso eso no podía haber sido por la fiebre del momento y ya? Las inseguridades lo invadieron de nuevo, expresándose en su rostro y poniendo en alerta a su amigo. 

─No, no, no, Vegetitta. No vayas por ahí─ posó sus manos en sus hombros─. No comiences a dudar, ¿ok? 

─Pero es que, Luzu, a ver... Tienes razón, si siquiera ha habido una confesión ni nada, ¿y si todo fue un simple arrebato? 

─¿No escuchaste cuando te dije que se nota que ambos, no tú solo, ambos, Vegetta, se gustan?─ le habló, con firmeza─. Además, Rabis no es tan maquiavélico. Si no quisiera algo contigo no hubiese hecho nada de esto. 

─¿Me estás diciendo que Rubius es un tonto?─ preguntó, entre risas. 

─Pues sí, no me queda otra que admitirlo─ respondió, riendo también. 

Luzu y Alex se retiraron luego de terminar todas las reparaciones, era mucho mejor hacer ese tipo de trabajo con amigos y Rubius y Vegetta estaban muy agradecidos por la ayuda. 

─Jo, tío, de no haber estado ellos se nos hubiese liado parda─ comentó el medio oso. 

─Habla por ti, tontito. Yo puedo terminar este tipo de trabajos sin ayuda. Para muestra mi asombrosa isla en el cielo. 

─¿Tontito yo?─ reclamó, hablando en voz alta como cada vez que peleaban así─. Discúlpame por no ser el Dios Vegetta, el que todo lo hace él solo. Tanto así que nos tuviste de esclavos varios días ayudándote con tu dichosa casa, señor todo lo puedo solo. 

─Pero es que serás...─ chilló─ ¡Nadie te obligó a hacerlo! Si tanto te quejas podías haber dicho que no. 

─¿Ah, sí?─ se giró para enfrentarlo─. Podía haberlo hecho, pero no quería dejarte solo como el loco de las piedras que parecías─ soltó─ Uy, sí, mírenme, soy Vegetta. Estoy en las alturas hablando solo mientras pico piedra. 

En ese punto, ya ambos sabían de lo absurdos que lucían y estaban luchando por aguantar la risa. 

─Loco y todo, al menos hice mi casa con mi creatividad y no pidiendo ayuda a los arquitectos del pueblo para tener un diseño decente─ sus rostros estaban muy cerca, podían sentir la respiración acelerada del otro. 

─Al menos yo no esclavicé a medio Karmaland por estar de loco queriendo hacer algo tan exagerado como ese ñiordo de piedra en el que vives. 

No aguantó más, oírlo decir la palabra “ñiordo” le causó más risa de lo que esperaba. 

─Se supone que tienes que seguir peleando conmigo, De Luque─ comentó, riendo también─. No partido de risa por lo que digo. 

─Lo siento, lo siento─ dijo, limpiándose una lágrima causada por la risa─. Es que te ves muy tierno diciendo “ñiordo”. 

─¿Qué carajos tienes en la mente para pensar que me veo tierno diciendo eso? ¿’Tás bobo o qué?─ no podía sostenerse por la risa. 

─Rubén...─ le llamó, luego de calmarse, alertando un poco al chico por cambiar a un tono de voz más bajo─, ¿qué... qué fue lo que pasó en mi casa? 

Volteó a verlo de nuevo, su mirada se encontraba baja y tenía una de sus manos paseándose por su propio cuello. Se veía tan frágil. A una parte de él le gustaba verlo así, le gustaba saber que ese lado sólo se lo estaba mostrando a él; sin embargo, su lado masoquista extrañaba al Samuel que siempre lo molestaba, el que le coqueteaba sin parar y lo ponía contra las cuerdas. 

Sabía que no debía hacerle esperar más. Recordó cómo, semanas atrás, le había prometido a Alex y a Mangel que se arriesgaría a confesarse. Sin embargo, decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo. 

Sus manos comenzaban a sudar y sentía que la voz le traicionaría apenas intentara hablar. Todo su cuerpo le pedía parar, el miedo al rechazo pululando en su mente; pero su corazón era valiente, su corazón lo alentaba a confiar en el chico que se encontraba frente a él. 

«¿Cómo te va a rechazar luego de lo que pasó?» le susurró. 

Tomó aire y secó sus palmas contra su pantalón. 

─Samuel de Luque─ comenzó a decir, reuniendo fuerzas de donde no sabía que tenía. El otro, por su parte, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la pronunciación de su nombre─, me gustas y mucho. 

Fue simple, cuatro palabras, sabía que no necesitaba de nada más. Sentía que sus piernas se habían vuelto slime y que su mente se encontraba pidiéndole huir. Ignoró ambas sensaciones. 

El de ojos violetas no salía de su asombro. Jamás esperó que fuera así de directo. Sí, se había comportado toda la noche muy al contrario a como era con él usualmente, aun así, no pensaba que se atrevería a decir esas palabras de esa manera. 

Aclaró su garganta antes de hablar. 

─Rubén Doblas─ tenía que sonar igual de seguro que él─, tú también me gustas y demasiado. 

Bien habían dado el primer paso, la confesión había ocurrido. 

Se miraron al rostro durante lo que pareció una eternidad, ambos con el temor de que el otro cambiara de expresión y mostrara que todo había sido una broma pesada. Pero, no. Nadie se arrepintió, permitiéndoles a sus mentes descansar de esa infernal agonía que es no saber lo que la persona que amas piensa de ti. 

Con suavidad, se dieron un dulce beso, tomando sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos. Habían encontrado el paraíso en la tierra.


End file.
